Currently, a high powered personal computer is required to render a three-dimensional workcell data as a three-dimensional image. Additionally, a customized programming code (e.g. C programming language) is required for each display device. Accordingly, to enable a particular device (e.g. computer) to display the three-dimensional image of a workcell, the particular device must include a customized software program.
Typically, an operator of a robot is required to access a dedicated computer to be able to visualize Dual Check Safety (DCS) zones and interference. Presently, a three-dimensional image representing a robot workcell cannot be readily viewed by a user on a personal electronic device such as a cell phone, an iPad by Apple, Inc., or other browser-enabled devices. Therefore, the three-dimensional image of the workcell is not readily available in the hands of an operator of a robot.
The prior art also requires a programmer/operator understand esoteric math concepts such as how a specific angle relates to an angle of robotic tooling and to other elements in three space. For a physical position the operator can see the physical machine and program a point according to the physical positions. However there are more virtual special relationships which the operator cannot see in the prior art. Elements such as safety walls, the robot envelope, areas where robots overlap operating zones for particular operations are difficult to visualize without a three dimensional model. The operator must be very experienced in order to relate the text describing these elements to the physical world.
The prior art for jogging a robot requires an experienced operator who knows how the jog buttons map to the physical world. The operator is typically required to mentally visualize a resultant outcome in response to engaging a particular key. However, even an experienced operator occasionally engages an undesired key, which can result in damage to the robot and surrounding equipment. For specific applications such as arc welding, the operator must be familiar with specific terms such as lead and lag angle, which are not obvious from the textual information traditionally provided.
Shortcomings of prior art:                1. conventional two dimensional representations of the workcell are primitive and may not be well understood by the user attempting to deal with a three dimensional workcell environment;        2. an operator of a robot is required to access a computer that is remote from the workcell;        3. the operator does not have portable access to a three-dimensional representation of the workcell (e.g. the operator does not have a portable visual (point cloud) representation of a robot program); and        4. no standardized programming code for browser-enabled devices.        